Heartbreak Warfare
by That Was Careless
Summary: Once you want it to begin, no one really ever wins in heartbreak warfare. - How come the only way to see how high you get me is to see how far I fall? -- No, this is not a songfic, just a collection of short, heartbreaking stories. Rated T for safety.


**SRO-Chii: Cue depression!**

**Rima: You're depressed? Or the story is depressing?**

**SRO-Chii: Both.**

**Nagi: Fail.**

**Rima: NAGI. That's mean.**

**SRO-Chii: Did you two... switch bodies or something? Why is Nagi being mean and Rima being nice...?**

**Nagi: This is not Body Swap.**

**Rima: LUL. No, I just feel like being nice. If there's something wrong with that, I can fix it... *raises fist***

**SRO-Chii: *sigh* MUUUCH BETTER. Thanks.**

**Rima: No problem. ;D**

**Nagi: ... ON WITH THA STORY!**

**SRO-Chii: Okay, okay. I do not own Shugo Chara... thar.**

**Nagi: R&R!!**

**Rima: ??**

**Nagi: She isn't gunna put it at the end.**

**SRO-Chii: EH! I saw yo' boyfran on TV!**

**Rima: moving on...**

**

* * *

**

"Nagi... how could you do this to me?" Rima asked him, tears streaming down her face.

Before we continue with this heart-breaking-tear-jerker-of-a-story, let's get the background information first.

Rima and Nagi had fallen head-over-heels for each other and were the most talked about couple at Seiyo Academy... until Rima cuts off all connections with him. She even disbanded the Guardians to get away from him. He didn't know why, but it broke his heart. He wondered how she could do that to him, how she could leave him just like that... but she'd gotten someone else. He thought about her all the time, and every now and then, they would run into each other somewhere. Neither of them would speak a word, they'd keep walking the opposite direction and pretend like it never happened.

Nagi knows that every day after school Rima goes to walk in the park, so he came up with a plan to get her to notice how much she'd been missing out on. By now, Nagi had another girlfriend. He didn't care about her as much as he did Rima. Rima was alone, single. She was actually thinking about calling Nagi and apologizing. Letting him know that all this time, she'd been thinking about him, too. But now it was too late.

"Nagi, I love you sooo much!" His girlfriend said, clinging to him.

"Uh-huh..." he mumbled, much more focused on his plan than on her.

Rima saw them from across the lake, but Nagi hadn't spotted her yet. She found this the perfect opportunity, but also wondered if his arm-candy would get in the way of that. Rima turned around and started walking towards them. When Nagi saw her, his heart started beating faster, he got nervous... began going of the plan again in his head so he wouldn't forget.

"Rima." he said when she reached them. She nodded. "This is... my girlfriend." Nagi explained, then leaning down to kiss her very passionately in front of a very, very jealous Rima. It's not the way he planned his first kiss to go and it wasn't with the person he wanted, but it was really the only way to get her to understand.

As soon as the kiss was over, Rima, trying to hold back the tears, grabbed Nagi's arm and said, "we need to talk." She dragged him behind some trees, leaving the blushing and confused girlfriend behind.

"Nagi... how could you do this to me?" Rima asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I thought... I thought it would make you notice. I'm sorry..." he said sincerely, but she didn't believe it.

"_I'm_ sorry for what _I_ did, I really am. I know I can't undo it now, but did you really have to throw it back at me like this? I know you're only doing it to make me mad, and it worked. Still; you've gone too far now. You can apologize all you want, but I refuse to accept it.I _want_ to say everything'll be alright, I really do, I want to say we can make up, but it's not that easy. I know it won't happen because it's too late now. It's too late to be apologizing, too late to be together again. The best that can happen now is that we just keep avoiding each other, forget this ever happened, and go on with our lives. I hate that this is the way it's got to be, but Nagi, we can't keep doing this to each other. I hate that we both started this, but the issues we've created can't be resolved now. I care about you, I really do, but maybe it's better things turned out this way. Or maybe it's for the worst. But we'll never really know until the time comes, will we? So, unless you can find some way to work this out right now, goodbye. I hope everything works out for you."

After hearing this pained speech coming from his ex-girlfriend, the one he really loves, Nagi only had one thing to tell her and he hoped that it would change her mind. "Rima, I love you." He leaned in, trying to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Not this time, Nagi. I refuse to fall for you again." And with that, she walked away, heart-broken. All's fair in love and war, right? No. That's not the case here.

**_~fin~_**


End file.
